


Rock Me

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Word Prompt: gentleLouis knows how to get what he wants.





	Rock Me

"If I wanted it gentle, I'd have been fucking Niall this whole time," Louis snapped, clearly at the complete and utter end of his patience.

He ground his ass back against Harry's cock, which he was really in no position to do. Bent over the couch, with Harry's hands holding him down, he hoped his words would incite the reaction he was looking for.

"Niall. Who?” Harry thrust his hips hard with each word, forcing both Louis and the couch forward.

"That's my boy," Louis murmured, closing his eyes and gripping the cushion as Harry steadily picked up the pace.


End file.
